Boneless beef that is a byproduct of breaking a carcass, or boneless beef that is produced with high levels of fat in comparison to lean beef, is of relatively low value. Applicant's prior patents disclose methods for processing of such boneless beef that include separating the fat from the lean beef and that result in a higher value product. The prior patents disclose a multitude of separators or apparatus designed to separate the fat from the lean beef in a vessel by separating according to different densities of lean beef and fat.
While the prior applications disclose useful separation apparatus, continuous improvements are sought to increase efficiency or provide additional advantages.